


Memories Thought to be Forgotten

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dreams, Episode continuation, Episode: s03 Oblivio, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: After Ladybug threw her lucky charm up in the air, neither could remember what happened. Their memories of the battle reallyweregone.Or so they thought.





	Memories Thought to be Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeceTA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/gifts).



> That episode _killed_ me, so I needed a happier ending.
> 
> Hopefully this is a unique take on the Oblivio episode rewrite/contiuation.
> 
>  
> 
> For CeceTA, a seriously awesome writer! <3

"Wait... Do you think we'll remember all this... Afterwards."

"Apparently, my Miraculous Ladybug reverts everything so... I'm guessing we won't."

"Alright then. With your permission, M'lady."

She smiled, giving a slight nod, a light blush adorning her cheeks. And then they kissed.

Pulling apart, she threw the teapot in the air shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!" and watched as everything returned to normal.... And that she was holding Chat's hand.

Quickly, she pulled away turning to face Alya and Nino. After they confirmed Oblivio had been defeated, they bumped their fists together, before engaging in another silly argument of "We'd make a great couple/We're a team"... Only then did she did she see Alya holding up her phone to a picture of her kissing Chat.

"This conversation is  _not_ over." She huffed, before swinging away.

* * *

"I don't believe it, Tikki! I actually _kissed_ Chat Noir! How could this have  _happened!?!"_ She whined, the picture of the kiss brightly displayed on her computer screen.

"Who knows." Tikki giggled. "Maybe you still have some things to learn about him."

"Like what, Tikki? That he's a big flirt?" She laughed. "That he doesn't know any boundaries? That his puns are absolutely ridiculous? I think I know my Kitty pretty well." She sighed, smiling to herself. She cupped Tikki in her hands, bringing her close so she could place a quick kiss on her head. "Good night, Tikki." 

"Good night, Marinette."

* * *

_They were in the middle of a battle with Oblivio. They were cornered. She'd drawn a quick picture on the wall, before they were both zapped by the akuma. They'd already used their powers and their miraculouses were about the time out. They were about the detransform. And then they did. She glanced over to see **Adrien** sitting in Chat Noir's place. And it seem they, along with their kwami's, couldn't remember anything, even their own names! How was that even possible? _

_They'd walked around the building, learning about themselves, learning to trust each other again, how to get by knowing nothing. It seemed she'd still had her Ladybug instincts though, coming up with some plans to get them out of some sticky situations. And then came the part where she learned to transform once more, and **kissed Adrien on the cheek** ,before going out to battle the akuma... And then he joined her wearing a costume made of boxes, as his kwami had left the building. _

_But Plagg had come back, and Ladybug and Chat Noir had beat the akuma, with her yoyo, his baton, and her lucky charm, a teapot. And she'd fallen in love with him all over again. She'd actually thought they were a couple! Her and Chat Noir!... Her and Adrien. What she'd always dreamed of. And he'd thought so too! And then they'd kissed, right before she'd set everything back to normal... And they'd forgotten everything. And she'd pushed him away. Again. Did she forget about that part where she pushed away Adrien? Because **she pushed Adrien away**_   _(even if she hadn't known it was him at the time), but still!_

She sat up with a gasp.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

With a yawn, Marinette sleepily made her way to school. Adrien was taking a half day today, for an afternoon photoshoot, and she knew if she didn't talk to him now, she wasn't going to get another chance until  _tomorrow._ (And even though they  _did_ have patrol tonight, she wanted this conversation between Marinette and Adrien, not Ladybug and Chat Noir). Surprisingly, he'd had the same idea. As she was walking into the building, he'd gently grabbed her wrist saying, "Hey... Can we talk?"

She glanced back at him, a bright blush adorning her cheeks. "S-sure." 

He moved his hand from her wrist to her hand, lightly grasping it. He began to walk ahead, trying not to drag her along, but trying to rush so they wouldn't be late to homeroom. Finding an empty janitors closet, he pulled her inside with him before closing the door. Taking a deep breath, he locked eyes with her, but didn't let go of her hand. (Nor did she want him to.)

"I know." He said simply, gauging her reaction.

"You... Know?" Maybe she could just play this off, she'd changed her mind. She was  _not_ ready for this. Abort mission. ABORT.  **ABORT!**

"I know." He repeated, with an affirmative nod. "And I know you know too."

She gave him a blank stare, and he squeezed her hand.

"Come on, Mari. I know you had the dream too. We need to talk about this." When she didn't say anything, he sighed. "For _Paris."_ She always was the one to put their city before themselves.

She sighed, but gave him a small smile. "For Paris." She didn't drop his hand to his surprise, but instead held it a little tighter. 

They sat down, and talked about... Everything. They started from the very beginning, no more secrets between them. They were going to be completely honest with each other. They were going to get to know each other again (even if they did that in their dream) this was now. This was them, and she wouldn't have it any other way. They left the closet hand in hand, with a new found trust.

And when they walked in the classroom to the disapproving stare of their teacher (they  _were_ late after all), the excited squeals of their classmates (minus Chloe) made them smile. 

They were the heroes of Paris after all, they could get through anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought! <3
> 
> Help me decide what to post next? https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/5DX9YVQ


End file.
